Kagome's Final Return
by InuHanyouLuver
Summary: What did Mrs. Higurashi say to her daughter before she left with Inuyasha for good? What was running through Kagome's mind before the well finally opened up again? Spoiler chapter 558 One shot


**A/n: WARNING! SPOILER ALERT!: This just randomly popped into my head while I was reading the manga again. What Kagome says to her mom before she leaves to go to the feudal era at the end of the manga. **

**InuhanyouLuver: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, there probably wouldn't be much of a story because I would have killed off Naraku and Kikyo very quickly. Also, Some dialauge has been copied from the actual manga, so don't sue! I'm not getting any money! .:Sweat drops:. wow that was a mouth full**

**Shippo: .:Covers ears:. You're tellin' me!**

**InuHanyou .:Glares:. **

**Shippo: heh heh.. well here's the story! .:Escapes using kitsune bi (fox fire):. **

Kagome stared sadly into the depths of the bone eater's well. Everday she came here, hoping to see Inuyasha smiling at her from the bottom of the well. Hell, at this point she wouldn't even mind him yelling at her, just so long as she could see his face again.

The tear in her heart throbbed, and she brought a hand to her chest to keep herself together. Memories from when she had returned from the dreadful darkness, three whole days her family told her, flooded her mind and she stifled a sob.

_Inuyasha…_ For three long years she'd been trapped in this world without Inuyasha. Everyone said she would heal and learn to forget. But she never did. If anything, it got even harder to keep living in this dimension, safe.

She was constantly plagued by questions she would never be able to answer. Hell, Kagome didn't even know if Inuyasha was still _alive_! Tears flodded her vision for a minute, but she quickly wiped them away. _Inuyasha… I've thought about you all the time since then._

"Why did the well have to close?" Kagome whispered, and felt the pain start to overwhelm her. She took a deep breath. She already knew the answer to that question. But she still asks herself that anyway.

"I'm forever stuck in this world… A world without Inuyasha." Her throat tightened, burning from the unshed tears in her eyes. _Inuyasha... _She thought desperately. She felt so cold and empty without Inuyasha. She longed to feel his arms surround her, the robe of the fire rat warming her body. She ached to look into his golden eyes and see what he was thinking, longed to run her fingers through his silver locks, and prayed that she could once again press her lips to his.

She closed her eyes, grinding her hands into the rough wood of the well. _I want to be with you... _Tears streamed from her eyes, as she finally released the dam she had kept on her eyes for three years. All of a sudden, the well pulsed, and Kagome's eyes snapped open. She let out a strangled scream, and she felt like she'd be able to float away right then and there.

"Kagome!" She heard her mom call from behind her, but she didn't look back. She could only look in awe at the sight before her. She felt her mom enter the well house and say,

"What's wrong?" Kagome struggled to talk. She just couldn't believe it! After all these years…

"Mama…" She finally managed to choke out. Her mom wrapped an arm around her.

"The sky…" Kagome's eyes filled with tears. _Inuyasha!_ Her heart swelled, the tear in her heart finally stopped aching as she looked at the sky of the feudal era, the sky under which Inuyasha resided.

"Mama I'm…" Kagome said softly. How she had longed to see that sky again! Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter sadly.

"Kagome…" She had known she would have to let go of her daughter one day. But… she hadn't thought it would be soo… permanent.

"I have to go mama.. I don't belong here anymore." Kagome said softly. And it was true. She went through the daily motions of life, but no longer with the enthusiasm and gusto she had before… Mrs. Higurashi smiled sadly, and kissed Kagome softly on the head.

"I know honey. Remember, we love you." Mrs. Higurashi tried to hold back her tears. She knew Kagome would be happy and safe with Inuyasha. He never failed before. Suddenly, Inuyasha's face appeared in front of them, and Kagome's breath caught in her throat. He was even more beautiful then she remembered. He reached down into the well, reaching for her.

Kagome smiled blissfully, and murmured, "Tell everyone that I love them, and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. She felt him pull her up, watched as she emerged into the feudal era in awe. For three long years she wanted to see him again and there he was. She almost started bawling again. Her eyes started to fill up with tears again as she looked into the golden orbs of the man she loved.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry.. Were you waiting?" She said, emotion thick in her voice. She wanted so badly to kiss him and have him hold her and tell him how much she loved him over and over.

"Kagome…" He breathed, staring at her with shock and confusion in his eyes. Kagome almost giggled. After all this time and she was still able to read his emotions like an open book. He suddenly pulled her into a soft hug, and Kagome sighed in contentment. How she'd longed for these arms!

"You Idiot. What have you been up to?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome almost drowned in his words, relishing the sound, the warmth, even his smell.

"Ka…!" She heard a voice call out, and looked to see Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and some very cute little children that could only be Sango and Miroku's.

"Kagome!" Sango cried out, and Kagome smiled blissfully. _I wonder how much I missed? _She thought to herself laughingly.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo. I'm back" She said happily, then looked back up into Inuyasha's eyes. _He is disappointed. I guess he wasn't counting on Sango, Miroku and Shippo interrupting us._ She laughed to herself. She was in a daze as her old friends greeted her and looked over at Inuyasha (he had retreated from the little hands of the children) longingly.

"Hey, do you mind if we catch up a little later? I need to take care of something." She mumbled, and walked towards Inuyasha like she was walking on clouds. _I haven't been this happy in such a long time… _She walked/ran over to Inuyasha, and melted into his embrace. She looked up at him, eyes glistening.

"I missed you. I never got to tell you, but I love you. I love you so much and It hurt so bad without you!" Kagome cried, and Inuyasha looked at her with the most happiness, sadness and love she had ever seen.

"I love you too, Kagome." He said softly, and kissed her softly but full of urgency. He had been hurting without her too.

o0o0o0o

Mrs. Higurashi watched, tears of her own streaming down her face. She watched as Inuyasha looked at her daughter with love filled eyes, and pulled her into a tight embrace. She watched as the scene started to fade until she was just staring at the bottom of the well.

Tears streamed down her face, and she continued to stare at the bottom of the well. The floor boards behind her squeaked, and she turned around, puffy eyed, to find Souta staring at worriedly.

"What's wrong Mom? And, where's Kagome?" He asked. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Kagome's with Inuyasha now, Souta." Souta felt his own eyes start to well up with tears, and he smiled at his mom. He looked at the well sadly, a small smile on his lips. _She got what she wanted… _

"How about we go inside now?" He asked gently, helping his mother get to her feet. Mrs. Higurashi nodded, and silently walked back to the house. Souta turned around, looking at the well wistfully. He smiled to himself and closed the well shrine's door.

_Be happy sister._

**So… what do you think? I never realized how much of a mouth full it is to write out 'Mrs. Higurashi'. Seriously, It seemed like I wrote it tenthousand times. .:sigh:. Well anyways, please review! I want to know what you thought!**

**~InuHanyouLuver~**


End file.
